Project A
by Wolfang
Summary: Angels. They have inspired and amazed humans for centuries. But when a group of scientist create a project for the protection of America's citizens, the first Guardian Angels were made. But with the ultimate powers of these creatures, dark battles lurk in the shadows of the new found protection. Will the world survive? Or will the entire world fall to the darkness inside us all...
1. Prologue

Hey Guys! So this is the new story I promised you guys. It's kind of a work in progress so please tell me what you think! Now I know this one is short, but the next chapters will hopfully be way longer. Anyways, enjoy this chapter to the fullest and I hope to see your comments soon!

Project A

In the year 2020 a horrible war broke out throughout the known world. World War III, a fight that lasted almost 10 years of nuclear explosions and bloodied war fields scared the land and the people of the war. Finally the fighting ended and the countries of the world made a treaty with each other to never fight again. However, after seeing the damage of the war, American's government feared for the safety of its citizens if a war were to ever break out again. Thus, the President of America ordered the top scientist of the country to create a completely Bio weapon for the single purpose of protection of American's citizens. After years and years of research; they were successful. The perfect formula for an advanced species of human beings called _Homo Angelum _was created. However a specimen for the new species was yet to be created. So the scientist called out for volunteers that would test the new formula and become the first line of advanced soldiers called Guardian Angels. Two hundred ex-soldiers and army personal signed up to become the test subjects for the new formula. After many test and training, each volunteer received a shot containing the _Homo Angelum_ serum. After the tests were finished, only ten of the test subjects survived the serum's poisonous effects. They were gifted with super human powers of speed, intelligence, and strength. However, some of them were discovered to have extra powers like mind reading, control over certain elements, and even sight of the future. On top of their new found powers, each of them had magnificent feathered wings. A success for the new cell, the scientist celebrated over the superficially perfect new Guardians. Taking the DNA from the successful Angels, the scientist created a machine that manufacture and gave birth to Guardian Angels that were raised to protect one child born that year. After they were born, they were sent to a building that was made especially for the purpose of raising the Guardians called "The Academy of Celestial". The ten original Guardians, however, were ordered to guard the President and other important members of the government as well as watching over the training of the Guardians. For years this process remained, however, there were problems with the development of the Guardians. Some died at an early age from the cells of the Guardians while others became unable to move or even speak due to the power of the _Homo Angelum_ cell. This troubled the scientist that worked on it, each on them desperately trying to unravel the mystery in the sicknesses. When the scientist had almost given up on finding the solution to the problem a miracle happened. One of the ten Guardians, an ex-solider named Nero, had a wife had just given birth to a son, one that had the same powers of his father. The scientist marveled over the child and wanted to preform test of the child to make an antivirus for the created Guardians. Nero refused, stating that he wanted his son to choose his own life. Hearing of Nero's denial, the President ordered the secret service to steal the child away. Nero and his wife searched for weeks for the stolen child before news of his death reached their knowledge. Saddened and enraged by the death of his only son, Nero when on a rampage, nearly destroying the Academy with his amazing powers over space. The other nine Guardians confronted Nero, in hopes that their long friend would find reason within his misdoings. Nero rejected their efforts, calling them betrayers to their friendship and his trust. He attacked the nine, and after a long and tiring battle between the Guardians. Enthth, the first on the Guardians to be created and the controller over time, used his power to trap and throw Nero adrift on the passages of time. The President congratulated Enthth on his success, but Enthth gave him a warning. Nero, the dark angel, was only captured in times flow and would undeniably return to seek his revenge on the world.


	2. The Collar

Project A

The Collar.

My life is insignificant. I was told this from birth. I am nothing but a lowly servant, forced to train and study to protect someone that I have never met. I don't complain though, it's what I am; I am a Guardian Angel. I was born this way; stronger, smarter, - different. Most people like me regret their births. Well manufactures more accurately. Most Guardians are not born the natural way like I was. But either way, being sold into slavery from the second you enter this world isn't exactly charming. I sighed, staring into the black concrete walls that surround my room. The room I shared with five other Guardians including myself. We all looked our separate ways, not speaking or interacting with each other. Many days were spent like this; being assigned to a room of strangers when you're five can be extremely awkward, even after twelve years. Not that we had much to talk about anyways. We all trained together, ate together and slept together. The only difference any of us had with anyone else was our future owners, and no one wanted to compare the possible futures once we left here. They all ended with us dying anyways. Jacob, who was the boy that owned the bunk above mine, dropped his head down in front of my view of the concrete wall; not that it was a loss.

"Wayne…" he whined, calling out my name with a sad undertone. My eyes meet his, silently acknowledging his presence, the rest of me remaining like stone; unmoving. He flipped down over his bed to gracefully land on the floor in front of me. He turned on the ball of his heels to flop himself down on the spot on my bed beside where I sat. I followed his movements with me eyes, only slightly turning me head towards his direction once he sat down.

"I'm so bored…" he whined again, leaning forwards on my bed, balancing himself on his hands. "Let's go do something fun." He suggested excitedly with a wide, goofy grin.

"It's after common hours Jacob." I reminded him bluntly. Not only do we go through this at least only a week, but I always give him the same answer. He jutted out his bottom lip in a pout, his eyes holding the disappointment from my answer.

"I know that. It's just so boring staring at the ceiling day after day." He groaned, now in full out pout mode. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his childishness.

"Then sleep." I sighed to cover my laughter. That's pretty much all we could do though. Sleep or stare at the walls. Since we are not allowed to leave our rooms after dark nor leave the Academy period; we didn't ever know what else to do. Not one knows, besides the Elder Guardians who have already earned their wings, what the world outside these walls is like. Jacob groaned, flopping down on my bed behind me.

"I'm _so_ sick at staring at walls!" He cried suddenly. "I can actually tell if there's a new crack in the wall! That's not good!" Jacob continued to wail.

"Be quiet Jacob." I said harshly, turning to look at him. "You are going to get us in trouble with the Elders again." I finished glaring down at him. He glared back with the same ferocity before looking distant. He sat up, leaning slightly closed to me.

"They're being spiteful towards us again." Jacob whispered to me in a low hum. I turned to look at the other three Guardians we roomed with. Sure enough they were all glaring hatefully towards us. Jacob used his powers of the mind to share their thoughts with me.

_Are they looking down on us?_

_ Those arrogant Borns. Making such a ruckus this late._

_ Why can't they just behave like everyone else?_

I sighed, sure enough their thoughts were dripping with hatred towards us.

_I know Jacob, just ignore them._I thought, glaring quietly back at them. Jacob sighed.

"At least _you_ get to leave soon. Doesn't your owner turn eighteen in a few days?" Jacob said, making sure to keep his voice low so the others wouldn't hear.

"Two." I clarified. "In two days." I silently stared at the opposite wall again, beginning to think about my owner. Roxanne Cross. Her name flew into my mind. Just who is this girl I will be chained to?

"Don't worry." Jacob said suddenly, answering my thoughts. "With your skills, you'll be just fine." Jacob comforted me silently.

It's not the girl I'm worried about; it's her status. You know that nobles hate our kind. Not only that but the girls be hospitalized seven times for fall injures. She's as fragile as a butterfly's wing. I complained about the girl. Jacob laughed at my comparison, patting me on the shoulder.

"Maybe you should just put a leash on her." Jacob joked. I huffed ignoring his comment.

Yeah that is if she doesn't put one on my first. I added. He laughed again before climbing back up to his bed.

"Hey, at least you get to leave." He pointed out again. I sighed, halfway agreeing with him. I turned to lie down on my bed, putting me hands behind my head. I closed my eyes, thinking about what paths my life would take when I left. Would I end up dying to protect this clumsy human girl? There was nothing that irritated me more than self-right humans. I watched them sometimes from the large windows in the common room. Always walking with their heads held high, expecting their own Guardian to save them from every idiotic situation they would get themselves into. My jaw clinched slightly just thinking about it. There was no doubt in my mind that my owner would be the exact same. As I lay there, fuming over my future as a Guardian, the door creak open, reviling a solider behind it. I sat up from my bed along with the others, surprise to see a soldier here. He was clad in the special armor that human soldiers wore here to protect them from the many special powers we posseted. He held a large rifle across his chest, his finger ready beside the trigger if there was any trouble. His covered eyes scanned the room and each of us before looking forwards again.

"Wayne Knight." He called in a stern voice. My eyes widened at the sound of my name. Why would a soldier want me? Did I do something wrong? I hesitated before standing up from my bed and facing him.

"Yes sir?" I asked quietly, trying to figure out what he wanted with me. The soldier turned to stare at me.

"Come with me." He said before turning around and standing aside the door, waiting for me to walk through.

What's going on? Jacob's voice rang through my head as he shared his thoughts with me.

I don't know… maybe this has to do with my owner coming of age in a few days. I answered him back. That would be the only explanation. I walked out the door turning to look briefly at Jacob before the soldier stepped out and shut the door, blocking my view. The soldier then turned to walk back down the hallway. I paused, looking at the closed door before following after him. My thoughts went wild as I followed after him through the many white corridors of the Academy. I began sifting through the past few weeks, trying to find something that I could possibly be in trouble for. Nothing stood out. I always made sure to follow instructions and orders carefully; my S rank was the very proof of that. The soldier stopped suddenly in front of a door. He stepped beside the door again, standing against the wall beside the knob.

"Continue in." He instructed suddenly. I flinched a little as his voice called me out of my thoughts. I looked at him slightly before obeying; laying my hand on the knob and turning it to open. I looked around at the room he had led me to; it was nothing short of blank. White walls that stretched up to the white ceiling with only a long metal table at the side of the room. There were five human males standing in a line inside. Four seemed to be doctors or scientist of some kind by the look of the white lab coats they were wearing; two on each side. The one in the middle was dressed in a black business suit. While the others were unknown to me, I recognized his face instantly for it hung in a large oil painting in the common room. He was the Administer over the Academy as well as the Guardian Angels. I was confused even more about what was happening but that confusion quickly turned to dread when I noticed the surgical table that was in the middle on the room behind them. I took an unconscious step back, feeling even more anxious about what was going on. The solider stopped me from going further than that by standing directly behind me. I bumped into him before he pushed me forward his the side of his gun in a rough shove, causing me to stumble forward. I caught myself quickly balancing myself out, looking back at the soldier. He had already stepped out of the room and had slammed the door closed behind me. I looked back at the group before me hesitantly, not sure what was going to come next. What was going on? Was I going to be killed? I looked back and forth between the faces present for some sort of silent answer. None came. The Administer stepped forward then, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Wayne Knight." He started, acting like he was very pleased to tell me this. "You have officially graduated from your training here at the Academy. This is the day you are invited out of you living space to be awarded the privilege of becoming a Guardian Angel. You will now begin the process to prepare to meet your owner." He finished before the smile from his face dropped. "Well that's that." He said with a tired sigh. I began to calm down. So that was all; to congratulate me on getting my owner in two days? Why waste time to call me out to some random room then?

"Is that all you needed me for sir?" I said quietly, hoping the answer was yes. HE completely ignored my question, turning to one of the men beside him.

"Go on with collaring him. My business here is done, plus the screams give me headaches." The Administer said before glancing back at me and walking out of a door on the far side of the room. _Screams_? Fear hit me like a wrecking ball. What were they going to do to me? Two of the men came up and grabbed my arms, holding them behind me. I did the only thing I thought to do in this situation; fight back. I tugged my arms to get out of their grasp. Not a hard thing to do with humans. They kept up with me though, grabbing my arm again after I had freed it. Another came up to me with a small shot, filled with some kind of clear liquid. My eyes widen as I tried harder to escape. They managed to lift my arm out to the man with the shot. He grabbed ahold of my wrist, stretching my arm before sticking the needle into me. I flinched just slightly at the sting before my vision began blurring. What in the- What are they doing? I tried once again to pull away but my arms and legs began going numb. My knees buckled under me as the two men held me up by my arms. They drug me over to the table, lifting my body and laying me across it. My blurred vision began swirling in confusing circles, making it hard to concentrate on what they were doing; my mind going completely blank as a lost all sense of the moment. I could barely hear the click of straps tighten around my wrist and ankles; restraining me to the table. My head rolled loosely to the side, watching as they moved to get something from the table. A ring? It looked like a large metal ring that had some kind of crest in the middle of it. They walked over to me, one going to stand over my head, the other to stand next to the table. The one that stood near my head grabbed my chin with his hands, forcing me to stretch out my neck. The other pressed some kind of button on the inside of the ring, causing it to open where the crest was. My head was lifted up slightly as one of them unzipped my shirt collar to show my neck. The man with the ring carefully slid it under my neck, fixing it so the crest was at the hollow of my neck before clipping the ring back closed. It wasn't a second later when I felt a stinging pain where the metal met my skin. I felt short needles dig into my flesh. My blurred vision was suddenly cleared, the pain making my eyes shoot open. My breath stopped in my throat as they continued to dig further into my neck. I began to scream and writhe in pain, the men holding my head and body still. I continued to shriek, trying desperately to reach up and rip the thing that was causing this pain off; my wrist fighting against their manacles. I bit my lip, breaking the thin skin there as metallic taste filled my mouth. I felt the needles stop and they began to curve back up through my skin in a hook. My nails dug into my fist roughly; the needles persisting to pierce though me. Finally, the needles reached the metal again, and clicked into their rightful places. I felt hot streams of my blood drip down from the puncture wounds, my flesh pulsing painfully around the hooks. They released my ankles and wrist from the straps, my hand instantly coming up to grasp around my neck. I writhed on top of the table, my entire body trembling from the pain in my neck. All I could think about was the unending pain from my neck. I barely heard the men said something before the table lifted, throwing me to the floor. The fall was nothing to someone like me but sadly I happened to land right on the fresh wounds in my neck, only serving to push the hooks further into my neck. Thankfully this pain wasn't as bad as the first, but it still made me cringe as I struggled to get up due to the numbness that still lingered in my legs. Though I struggled; I received no helping hand of any kind as the doctors seemed to ignore my pain completely. I felt heat rush through me as my temper sored. Was I so low that I didn't even deserve pity? I heard the door open as I weakly looked up to see two soldiers walking towards me. They forced me up roughly, not even waiting a moment for me to get my feet before dragging me back down the hallways to my room. One opened the door before the other pushed me in as I fell with a thud. I could hear the bitter laughter of the soldiers as they stood in the door.

"Poor mutt. Collaring sure is a nasty business." They laughed before slamming our door back shut and leaving my there. My roommate were already at my side helping me to my feet, muttering questions towards me as Jacob commanded that one grab a wet towel. I barely heard any of it. I was boiling in rage at this whole experience. Only know did I remember the scars on the Elder Guardians necks… Now, I knew what created them. Jacob lifted my arm over his shoulder to help me on my bed before sitting me down as they tried to clean the blood off of me.

"What happened?" Jacob asked quietly as the room fell silent; all of them looking at me in confusion and worry. I clenched my jaw before answering.

"I was put in my place." I said, spite dripping out of every word. I turned away from their help and laid down on my bed, curling up like an injured animal, once again starring into the black walls.

I am… insignificant…

Woo! Okay so after lots and lots of work I FINALLY finished my first real chapter of Project A! It's a little dark but I kinda like it :) This is also my first time writing from a guy's point of view so this will be interesting… I'm really proud of this cause I think it's a good way to let you guys see first-hand the troubles of a Guardian Angel. Hopefully you guys well get why he hates humans. I mean, I would too after something like that lol Anyways, the next chapter might take a while but hey, it will be good ;) Please press the little button down there and make a little comment to the story. I love to hear your ideas they inspire my lots so if you want the next chapter to come out faster so… REVIEW!


End file.
